The Yearbook
by Lexioreo22
Summary: I've been working hard lately. I deserve a medal of somesort. oh well.What happens when Kagome and InuYasha's kids find their high school yearbook? Read and find out!I might make a sequal so be on the lookout for that in about a month or so!


The Yearbook

As Kagome was making dinner and Inu-Yasha was sitting on the couch with his son Akashi watching football, their daughter Kieko was going through the closet. She found her father's old kimono, her mother's old uniform and a lot of junk. She stopped as she came to a dusty old book. She brought it to her mother Kagome and asked"Mom, what's this," as she held the book up to her. Kagome took the book and stared hard at it. She finally called to her husband and then he looked at it.

"Keh! Put it away. It's a worthless piece of junk,"groaned Inu-Yasha."Now let me get back to my game. My team is winning."

WHAM

Kagome hit him on the head with the pan that she was planning to use for the chicken.

Kieko smirked at the hilarious sight.

"I can't believe that you don't remember our high school yearbook," shouted Kagome.

"Oh yea," said Inu-Yasha with a slightly confused look on his face."Some of the worst years of my life when I met that pervert Miroku and when I dated you."

Kagome looked ready to whack him on the head again when Inu-Yasha said "Just kidding!"

Kagome blew off the dust, causing Inu-Yasha to sneeze. She turned to the first photo. It was a torn picture of Inu-Yasha and his ex-girlfriend holding hands.

Kagome then gave Inu-Yasha a suspicious look.

"What more do you want? I tore it already!"

"But I told you to get rid of it!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed the picture and threw it into the lit fireplace. Kagome had a look of relief on her face. She turned to the next page. There was a picture of the entire gang. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"I wonder what ever happened to them" said Kagome.

"I think their sons are in my class. They are weird. They ask every girl that they see to bare their son. They asked me that about six times" said Kieko.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha exchanged looks and then told Kieko not to go near them.

As Kagome was about to turn the page, Akashi walked in the living room. He was drinking the milk right out of the carton. He stopped as Kieko started laughing.

"What's so funny," he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I soaked your softball socks in the carton you're drinking out of!" Kieko exclaimed. She soon started rolling on the floor.

"Hey I drank some of that," said Inu-Yasha with a disgusted look on his face. Both he and his son hurried to the bathroom and started arguing.

Now Kagome couldn't help but to laugh since she hadn't drank any of the milk.

Kagome turned the page of the yearbook as both Inu-Yasha and Akashi walked in holding their stomachs.

There was a picture of Kagome and her old boyfriend.

"Oh yea," she said" What was his name again. Hobo, Hojo...Now I remember! It was Billy something!"

Inu-Yasha looked angry(again).

"YOU DATED SOMEONE ELSE? AND YOU MADE A BIG DEAL ABOUT ME AND KIKYO! DID YOU KISS HIM? CAUSE IF YOU DID I'M GONNA...

"Calm down Inu-Yasha! I only kissed him once!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN KISSED HIM!"

Then a look of loneliness covered Inu-Yasha's face.

"You know it's been 3 months..." Inu-Yasha said quietly.

Kagome whispered something in his ear and then Inu-Yasha was smiling from ear to ear.

"I wonder what she said," Akashi said.

"BAKA!" said Kieko "They're talking about married stuff."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're baka!"

" I know you are but what am I!"

Akashi thought hard for a moment.

"A baka" he finally replied.

Kieko looked as if she was going to strangle him.

Kagome simply said "Let's turn the page." with her famous fake smile.

She turn to a page with a picture of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's First date.

"I remember that day perfectly," Kagome said.

"I bet now you're gonna go into a long flashback thing aren't you?"

"You know it!"

wavey flashback lines

Kagome Higurashi is walking to class when she bumps into a guy running so that he wont be late to class with his pal Miroku.

"Hey watch it! Where are you going in such a rush? And...Where did you get those adorable ears!"

tweak tweak

"Hey do you mind! Kikyo I thought we were through? Or am I forgetting things again? Maybe I'm eating too much ramen. Then again you can never have enough ramen!"

Kagome just stared at him with blank eyes.

"What are you talking about," Kagome said.

"First you were talking about me bumping into you. Then You start talking about ramen! What's your problem?"

Inu-Yasha felt embarrassed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I thought you were someone else. Can I make it up to you by buying you lunch?"

Kagome smiled."As long as it's not ramen, sure."

Kagome walked into the classroom. She sat next to her best friend Sango. Sango looked as if she was going to die of boredom. Life Science wasn't exactly her favorite class.

"Can you believe this," Sango started whispering in Kagome's ear."That pervert Miroku is actually enjoying this! Who enjoys Life Science but a pervert like Miroku!"

Kagome looked confused."Aren't you dating him?"

Sango started blushing."That's totally different. I only dated him because he wouldn't leave me alone. And because he wouldn't stop grabbing my ass!"

Kagome stared giggling.

Sango turned a bright red. "Hey! That is so not funny! Anyway, you were talking to his best friend Inu-Yasha. I saw you grab his ears. He usually never lets anyone touch his ears! I tried and he growled at me!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to become red."Well I don't really know why. But I really like him! Even though he smells a lot like wet dog and ramen, I still think that he's cute!"

Their teacher walked up to them."Well ladies maybe you would like to share this conversation with the class."

Sango said the first thing that came to her mind. "Well, uh... you see, uh... Kagome has cancer! Yeah that's it! And she was telling me about it!

Kagome looked at Sango in disgust.

Meanwhile in Inu-Yasha's class...

'Oh man,'Inu-Yasha thought to him self.'She said no making ramen! That's the only thing I can make! What am I gonna do!'

"Inu-Yasha. Would you like to tell us the answer to this problem?"

Inu-Yasha stammered and then said "Uh...5."

The teacher looked at him and said"Very well done Inu-Yasha ! I see that you were studying for a change! Keep up the good work."

school bell rings

Kagome was waiting for Inu-Yasha as Miroku ran up to her.

Her first response was"No you pervert. I wont bear your son."

Miroku stared at her for a moment and then said"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if your cancer is getting better. Hojo asked me to give you these."

Miroku handed Kagome a basket of gifts.

"See ya Kagome!"

Just then Inu-Yasha walked up to Kagome.

"Hi! Uh...What's with the basket?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing! So what are we having for lunch?"

"Um.. I uh thought that we should um go to this sushi place."

Kagome wondered why he was stammering so much. Then Kagome started asking questions.

"So doesn't anyone comment about your ears?"

"When I first transferred in this school, I said That it was a serious medical disorder."

giggles

"Well we're here."

Kagome looked around and saw that Inu-Yasha had taken them to a fast food place that only had ramen on the menu. But she didn't complain. She was just so happy to be with Inu-Yasha, that she didn't care at all about his ears or the way he smelled like wet dog and ramen. She sort of liked it.

wavey flashback lines go to present

Kagome continues,"We dated for 5 more years and then your father proposed with a ring that he found in a cereal box."

"How romantic," Kieko said. She wait for a stupid comment from her brother of father but she realized that they had fallen asleep during the middle of the story.

Kagome reached into the closet and put a necklace on Akashi and her husband. Then she shouted "SIT!"

Both Inu-Yasha and Akashi fell face first on the floor.

"What'd ya do that for!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

Kagome felt bad for him and her son so she gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
